paramountcartoonsfandomcom-20200216-history
National Telefilm Associates
National Telefilm Associates (otherwise known by its initials, NTA) was an independent distribution company that handled reissues of American film libraries, including much of Paramount Pictures' animated and short-subjects library. History NTA was founded by Ely Landau and Oliver A. Unger[1] in 1954 when Ely Landau, Inc. was reorganized in partnership with Unger and Harold Goldman.[2] NTA was the successor company to U.M.&M. T.V. Corp, which it bought out in 1956.[2] In October 1956, NTA launched the NTA Film Network, a syndication service which distributed both film and live programs to television stations not affiliated with NBC, CBS, or ABC (DuMont had recently gone out of business). The ad-hoc network's flagship station was WNTA-TV, channel 13 in New York.[3] The NTA Network was launched as a "fourth TV network", and trade papers of the time referred to it as a new television network.[4] The NTA network launched on October 15, 1956, with over 100 affiliate stations.[5] NTA programming included syndicated programs such as Police Call (1955),[6] How to Marry a Millionaire (1957-1959), The Passerby, Man Without a Gun (1957-1959), and This is Alice (1958). The network also distributed 52 Twentieth Century Fox films in 1956.[3] In November of the same year, it was announced that 50% of the network had been purchased by Twentieth Century-Fox, which would also produce original content for the network.[5] In January 1959, Ely Landau was succeeded by Charles C. Barry, who took over as president of network operations. Landau continued to chair National Telefilm Associates.[7] Despite the 50% ownership of Twentieth Century Fox, the film network never developed into a major commercial television network on a par with the "Big Three" television networks; modern TV historians regard the NTA Film Network as a syndication service rather than a major television network. TCF would later launch a network of its own in 1986; the Fox Broadcasting Company is now regarded as part of the "Big Four" networks. Among NTA's holdings: *Most of the pre-1949 feature films produced by Twentieth Century-Fox (these would later revert back to Fox through their own TV division; as NTA held only a license to distribute, while Fox retained ownership), *Most of Paramount's short-subject library, including the Max Fleischer and early Famous Studios cartoons (except Popeye and Superman) and the live-action comedies, musicals, and novelties (Burns & Allen, Robert Benchley, Eddie Cantor, Rudy Vallee, Louis Armstrong, Speaking of Animals, Mack Sennett comedies, Hedda Hopper's Hollywood, etc.); *Part of the pre-1952 United Artists library (those films whose rights did not revert to their original producers) *The Frank Capra film It's a Wonderful Life *Leo McCarey's Rainbow Productions (The Bells of St. Mary's, Good Sam) *The Enterprise Studios catalog (Body and Soul, Arch of Triumph, Force of Evil, Caught, etc.) *A number of reissued films from Budd Rogers Releasing Corporation (The Dark Mirror, Magic Town, A Double Life, Secret Beyond the Door, and Mr. Peabody and the Mermaid) *The pre-1960 United States Pictures catalog *A number of Cary Grant films independently produced but released by major studios *Select films produced by Landau himself *Most films from NTA sub-division Commonwealth United Entertainment *The original Republic Pictures library (NTA had acquired Republic's catalog after that company ceased production in 1957) *'WNTA-AM-FM-TV' licensed to Newark, New Jersey. WNTA-TV served the New York City television market, broadcasting on Channel 13 beginning in 1958. The stations were previously WAAT-AM 970, WAAT-FM 94.7 and WATV-13. A notable WNTA-TV production syndicated to other commercial stations was the dramatic anthology series, The Play of the Week. NTA shut down its TV station in late 1961, selling its license in 1962 to Educational Broadcasting Corporation, which reappeared in September 1962 as noncommercial WNDT and eventually WNET, the primary PBS outlet for the greater New York area. The radio stations were sold as well; they currently operate as WNYM AM 970 and WFME 94.7FM In April 1973, NTA bought the library of NBC Films, the syndication arm of the NBC television network since March 1953, after the FCC ruled TV networks could not syndicate their own shows. Notable titles include Bonanza, The High Chaparral, Car 54, Where Are You? and Get Smart. Like its U.M.&M. predecessor, NTA altered the original negatives to the Paramount black-and-white animated shorts, replacing the front-and-end titles. References to Paramount and Technicolor were blacked out, with the NTA logo replacing the Paramount mountain. At the end of color prints, the NTA logo had a U.M.&M. copyright byline below it, but on black and white prints, the U.M.&M. copyright appeared where the original Paramount copyright had been. On some shorts, either the original Paramount copyright line, the original color process line, the "Paramount Presents" line, or even part of the Paramount logo could still be seen for a few frames before the black bars appear. On one Little Audrey cartoon, the "spinning star" portion of the Paramount opening could still be seen. On the Little Lulu cartoons altered by NTA, they had no choice but to leave in the last part of the Paramount opening, albeit with much of it blacked out, since the "Little Lulu by Marge from The Saturday Evening Post" title card appeared over the Paramount mountain. By 1984, NTA had launched a home video division to market its holdings. By the end of the decade, NTA had bought the name and trademarks of the old Republic studio and renamed itself Republic Pictures. NTA/Republic changed hands in succeeding years, and distribution of the former NTA holdings is split--the theatrical rights are handled by Paramount Pictures, while television rights lie with Trifecta Entertainment & Media (for the theatrical output), and CBS Television Distribution (for the television library). Lionsgate Entertainment (Republic's video licensee, originally Artisan Entertainment - previously LIVE Entertainment), continues to hold the home video rights to the theatrical catalog (except It's a Wonderful Life, which Paramount now distributes on DVD, among other selected films), while Paramount Home Entertainment (through CBS DVD) handles the television library for home video. Title Cards Nta.jpg|The begining title card nta noveltoons.jpg|Behold the printed lines nta2.jpg|The Closing Title Card pizap.com13878614482342.jpg|Popeye Title Card, with printed lines pizap.com13988326474211.jpg|Popeye Title Card #1, with printed lines